


The Great Red Dragon

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, that poor woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Just before it all went to hell.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	The Great Red Dragon

Molly closed the news magazine. On the cover there was an advert for some art retrospective in Brooklyn. Not really her thing, but maybe Will would be interested. He had a morbid thing going on sometimes. Apocalyptic.

She got up from the table and put a pot of coffee on. They were low on beans. Better add them to the list. Wally could eat the hind leg off a horse and Will wasn’t much better. She took her rings off and put them in a little dish next to the sink, the tiny diamond and obsidian chips in her engagement ring caught the weak winter sun and flashed briefly.

Out the window she could see her two boys messing around with some motor up on blocks in the yard. It was a good life, she thought, until it wasn’t. She shook herself. No point jinxing it all.


End file.
